This invention relates to a process for closing and/or opening a hopper or other container with a bottom outlet.
Processes of this type are known in practice and are operated entirely by the force of gravity. If such a process is to be integrated, for example, into the material supply of an injection molding machine, it is a disadvantage that the closing flap frequently does not close completely, particularly when the flow behavior of the material presents problems.
An elaborate operating control could be provided via sensors and drives. However, this would be costly and would make the process more expensive.
Thus, there has remained a need for an improved process and apparatus for closing and/or opening a hopper or other container with a bottom outlet.